One Afternoon
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Stefan could listen to his stories for hours. Had done on many occasions before. Sometimes, when they'd drank and fucked just enough, Stefan would convince Klaus to tell him tales of Europe through the Dark Ages, the trails of the Medieval times, the discovery of a New World.


Klaus arched up into Stefan's fingers and bit at his lover's throat. Stefan was quick, he knew Klaus's habits and moved just in time. Klaus whined and Stefan shushed him with a wet kiss.

'Easy, take it easy,' Stefan kissed Klaus's ear, nipped the lobe. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

Klaus swore and threw his head back exposing his throat. Stefan didn't take the invitation, not as Klaus expected him to. Stefan's lips were tender on the column of Klaus's neck and pressed a tender kiss to his Adams apple. Stefan's thrusts were steady and Klaus was busy alternating his hands between Stefan's ass and neck. He had wanted to grip the headboard but Stefan said no. 'Hold onto me,' Stefan had said and Klaus found his hand wrapped around his lovers neck.

'Stefan, please,' Klaus whined as he tightened his leg around Stefan's hip. He hooked a foot behind Stefan's thigh and tried to speed Stefan up, but his lover was having none of it, Klaus's tricks weren't working on him. Klaus wanted to weep.

'I've got you,' Stefan said as he wrapped his fingers around Klaus's cock.

'I want to come,' Klaus said. Stefan kissed underneath Klaus's jaw.

'You want to come huh?' Stefan asked. Klaus's eyes darkened and he let his fangs grow. 'You want to come?' He asked again between thrusts.

'Yes,' Klaus said. The bed was shifting now, tapping the wall. 'I want you to drink from me.'

Street noise carried up to them, some party or other was happening. Typical New Orleans, especially in the summer. The French doors lay open to Klaus's balcony, anyone in the street below could have heard had they wanted to.

'Do you want to drink from me?' Stefan asked. He bit Klaus on the lip with his blunt teeth.

Klaus nodded and Stefan moved slightly faster, slightly harder. Stefan let his fangs grow and dropped his mouth to Klaus's throat.

'Then drink.' Stefan said.

Klaus was torn between screaming and swallowing the blood in his mouth.

'What's the party for?' Stefan waved a hand at the street below. It was early evening, but warm enough that both men wore only jeans on the balcony.

'Honestly, I have no idea,' Klaus smiled. He handed Stefan a glass of bourbon and took a sip of his own.

'Do you like it here? Is it really home?' Stefan asked.

'It's home for now,' Klaus said. 'Perhaps someday I'll drift elsewhere. I have other places I love you know,' Klaus looked at Stefan out of the corner of his eye.

'Like Chicago?' Stefan said.

'Oh I loved Chicago,' Klaus said. His voice was sweet honey, Stefan could listen to his stories for hours. Had done on many occasions before. Sometimes, when they'd drank and fucked just enough, Stefan would convince Klaus to tell him tales of Europe through the Dark Ages, the trails of the Medieval times, the discovery of a New World. Stefan could listen all night, often found himself wanting to record his lovers words so he had them forever.

'You loved Chicago or who I was in Chicago,' Stefan asked. He took a seat, setting his glass down and letting his legs fall open. Klaus was watching him openly now, his eyes raking over Stefan's body.

'I have a question, something I've been wondering for a long time.' Klaus said. Stefan nodded. 'The Ripper, when I had sex with the Ripper it was a very different experience. It surprises me that Ripper Stefan is submissive in bed, whereas you take control before I've even noticed I give it up.'

Stefan made a face and looked across the street. He was quiet for so long that Klaus was no longer expecting an answer.

'The Ripper seeks only pleasure, he takes what he wants, but he knows his place on the food chain, he sees you as the Hybrid, as a King among beasts. He submits to that, he seeks approval from his master.' Stefan took a sip from his glass.

'And you?' Klaus asked.

'I don't seek your approval. I have it, I challenge my place in your life. When you fucked the Ripper in Chicago, that was all it was. Sex. The Ripper was showing you how obedient he could be, how much of an asset he was,' Stefan stood up and prowled towards Klaus.

'And now, in New Orleans?' Klaus turned to face Stefan.

'Now I make love to you, no matter if we're spending the afternoon in bed or chasing a quick fuck in the Bayou against a tree, no matter where we are I'm always making love to you, because I love you Nik, and even if you don't feel the same way, if you don't love me, I don't care. I love enough for the both of us. I love you and I want to show you how much every time we touch, kiss,' Stefan kissed Klaus, just a tender brush of lips. 'I'm going to show me how much I love you as long as you'll allow it.'

'I-' Klaus blinked at Stefan, his red lips were parted.

'Shush, its okay. You trust me, and you drive me crazy Nik, sometimes I want to shake you for the idiot decisions you make or the stupid words you say without thinking, but knowing that I'm one of the few that you trust, that's enough,' Stefan kissed Klaus again.

'Stefan,' Klaus whispered.

'I'm going to go for a shower, we're going to go out, have a drink or two, and if you want to leave me in the bar then this is goodbye. If you want to bring me home then you'll bring me home,' Stefan turned and walked towards the bedroom. Klaus turned and watched him go. The thought of Stefan not being here in the morning, of leaving him, it hurt Klaus more than he cared to admit.

'Stefan,' Klaus called.

Stefan stopped and turned around, his green eyes catching Klaus. He looked apprehensive almost.

'Don't pack your bags,' Klaus smiled. Stefan's lips curled up and he turned around. 'Don't pack your bags because I love you too.' Klaus said the last part quieter, but he knew Stefan heard by the set of his shoulders.

Klaus turned and surveyed his city as he swallowed the last of his bourbon. Perhaps he'd join Stefan in the shower and discuss where else they could explore.


End file.
